The Interview
by Hyper V
Summary: A story requested by candycane2010! Katara, an interviewer for a show, meets Aang, a star soccer player. When they meet, Katara never liked stars, thinking all of them were stuck up. Will Aang be able to change that? Yukka, Tokka, Sukka, Maiko, Kataang.  UP FOR ADOPTION UNTIL 9/7/12!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me again! This was a request from candycane2010! She came up with the idea! Hope you enjoy!**

**Katara: 26  
>Aang, Toph: 24<br>Sokka, Suki, Mai: 27  
>Zuko, Yue: 28<br>**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara shifted in her seat, shuffling her papers and sitting back. The smell of air freshener and plastic flowers flowed throughout the room as she looked around. To her right, there was another big sofa-like chair and in the middle was a little table with said plastic flowers. She looked out to where the stage she was on dropped and the plastic chairs started and inclined on a little cliff in the building. Katara looked behind her to the fake windows with changing backgrounds were.

Katara sighed as she turned back around to face forward in her chair. Ever since she had taken up her job, she had been able to meet many famous people. But famous people also meant snobby rich people who wanted desperately to be there. Although Katara could put up with them, it just got irritating at times listening to them drone on and on about themselves.

"Here is your coffee, Katara." Katara looked behind her to see her best friend and coworker handing her a steaming hot cup of mint flavored coffee, just how she liked it.

"Thanks," Katara said as she took the cup and sipped, the warm liquid slipping down her sore throat. Having to talk and ask questions all day made her throat all the more dry.

"So," Suki started as she sat on the arm of Katara's chair, "who do you have to interview today?"

Katara rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her coffee and flipping her wavy brown locks behind her shoulder. "They said I had to ask some big-shot soccer player some questions about his life and himself. This is going to be fun."

Suki hinted the sarcasm in her voice and handed her an earpiece, taking her own microphone and attaching it to her ear.

"Can you hear me?" Suki whispered into the mic.

"Loud and clear, captain," Katara answered with a giggle.

"Good," Suki spoke as she walked away to go backstage when she saw people coming in to watch the show live.

"Wish me luck," Katara sighed into the microphone as she turned and straightened out her shirt. For the interview, she was wearing a sky blue ruffled blouse and a pair of skinny jeans with some blue high heels.

"Good luck," Suki replied as she disappeared backstage.

Katara was alone onstage again and sipped her coffee as she watched one by one people file into their seats.

_Where is he? _she thought as mostly every seat was filled with people. The camera crew was also waiting with their equipment all set up and ready to go. As was the director of the show, who was standing by the screen that showed what she was supposed to ask.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man, about her age, maybe younger, with short black hair and a handsome face. He was wearing a white button down shirt with an orange tie and some dress pants and tan boater shoes. He was backstage, getting mauled by make-up artists and screaming fan girls.

_Look away, Katara, _she told herself, _he's probably stuck up like the rest of them. _

The man turned around after having finished what he was doing and walked onstage, sitting down in the chair next to Katara. She looked over and met his gaze. What she saw stunned her to no ends. Once she looked up, all she could do was stare into his stunning, lively, extremely big grey eyes. All he could do was stare back and smile like a goofy kid.

Katara snapped out of her daze, scoffed and turned to face the director who was signaling for them to get ready. She looked at the camera, refusing to look anywhere but, and plastered a somewhat fake smile onto her face. Aang didn't do anything but look at her as she did this, and Katara thought she saw a real, genuine grin on his face instead of a fake one like most of those sports players and pop singers out there.

"And we're rolling in 5… 4… 3… 2…" the director counted off his fingers and pointed at Katara to begin.

"Here today we have Aang, a star soccer player from Texas with us," Katara began, still looking at the camera and reading the text in the machine beside the camera at the same time. "Now tell us, Aang, do you enjoy playing soccer?"

Aang nodded, but kept his eyes on her. "I love playing soccer. It's one of my many passions in life. My other one is helping charity."

The crowd 'awe'd while Katara just looked at him with slight astonishment written all over her face.

"Oh really?" she questioned sipping her coffee again to stop her racing heart. "And how do you help out the less fortunate?"

"Well," Aang started, casting a quick glance at the camera before looking back at her with his big, goofy smile still on his face, "every time I get paid, I give a third of the money to a local charity out in Texas."

"That's amazing," Katara said in her interview voice, but the smile on her face turned less forced and looked more real. "How much money have you given so far and why do you give away the money?"

"So far," said Aang as he tapped his chin in thought, "so far I think I've given about 1,000 dollars to the charity since I've been playing. To answer your other question, I give it away to that charity because I used to belong to an orphanage that got stuff from the charity."

Katara almost wanted to gape at his words. Never in her life had she heard about a star that started out poor and ended up rich beyond his wildest dreams. It almost amazed her. And so far, he hadn't said anything really said anything self-centered. She was downright impressed.

"So," Katara recovered, starting with her next question as she folded her skinny legs and placed her hands in her lap, licking her lips, "how did you become such a great soccer player?"

"Hm," Aang hummed tapping his chin again. "It all started when I was going to a local school with my fellow orphans. I loved playing soccer out in the fields every day at recess. When I started Middle School, I joined the local soccer team with the money I saved up for years. I was put in advanced classes with High School students by the time I reached 8th grade. When I graduated from High School, I enrolled for a college in California where I went on with my dream of playing soccer. After I graduated college about 2 years ago, I was asked to join a professional team and I accepted. I enjoy what I do and I take it very seriously."

Time rolled on and questions were asked by a very interested Katara and a willing Aang. Soon, the show was over, and they both headed backstage.

Katara threw away her cup, still interested with what Aang had said. She walked up to Suki and Yue who were her best friends since High School.

"You did awesome," Yue complimented, hugging her friend as Suki did the same.

"Yeah," Suki agreed, "and I could tell that Aang liked you."

Katara stared at the green clad girl as if she had 3 heads.

"No he doesn't," Katara scoffed as she picked up some water from the snack table, opened the bottle, and took a sip.

"Look," Yue pointed, "he's coming this way. Talk to him!"

Katara turned around, looking as Aang made his way to the snack table. He was taking off his orange tie and stuffing it into his pocket. His shirt was now unbuttoned at the top, making Katara blush.

"Aang!" someone called making Katara snap out of it and look at the person who was speaking. It was a girl that looked about his age. She was short and wore camouflage sorts that went to about her knees and a big green t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached her shoulders, bangs were in her eyes.

The girl ran up to Aang and punched him in the arm. From the look of it, she was blind. Aang flinched and rubbed his sore arm, a wince on his face. Katara expected him to lash out at the girl, but all he did was laugh awkwardly and give a small smile.

"Well, hello to you too, Toph," Aang said as he stopped rubbing his arm and grabbed a doughnut from the table.

The girl who Katara now knew was Toph sniffed the air, her eyes widening.

"Don't eat that!" she screamed, knocking the sweet pastry out of his hands and onto the floor. "I told you no more sweets! As your personal trainer, I'm not gonna let you get off the hook just because there's a break. Now go over and eat an apple or something!"

Katara just giggled from where she was standing some feet away, catching the attention of Aang and maybe Toph, she couldn't tell because the girl didn't look at her. Katara immediately stopped laughing and blushed.

"Hey," Aang waved with a smile, beckoning her to go over and stand beside him.

She walked over, albeit a bit hesitantly, and stood next to him.

"I'm Aang," he said as he extended his hand to her.

She smiled a bit at his politeness, shaking his hand and blushing at how perfectly her hand fit in his. He pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm Katara," she whispered.

"This is Toph," Aang motioned to the blind girl who nodded her head, "my physical trainer and best friend."

"Sup, Sweetness," Toph nodded as she laughed and walked away.

"Sweetness?" Katara asked as she laughed along with the crazy girl.

"She calls me Twinkle Toes. You get used to it," Aang smiled as he laughed along with her and his long gone friend.

"I hope so," Katara smirked, twirling some hair between her fingers.

"Hey," Aang said as he gestured to her, "can I ask you something?"

"You already did," Katara giggled, then perked up when she saw his serious face. "But what do you want to ask me?"

"Well… umm…" Aang began, "would you… umm… like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Katara froze.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Muahahahaha! Please that candycane2010 for this and review! Candy doesn't know what's gonna happen next so don't ask! **

**I'm going to update this chapter every weekend so be on the lookout!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! Candycane2010 suggested something for this chapter and that is Katara's outfit! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Previously on The Interview _

_"Hey," Aang said as he gestured to her, "can I ask you something?"_

_"You already did," Katara giggled, then perked up when she saw his serious face. "But what do you want to ask me?"_

_"Well… umm…" Aang began, "would you… umm… like to have dinner with me tonight?"_

_Katara froze._

_-0-_

"What did you say?" she squeaked in a small voice, staring at the soccer player like he just asked an impossible question in another language. She was frozen to the spot, not looking anywhere but staring at Aang. She didn't twitch, nor did she blink. She just stood as still as a statue.

"I-I… um… asked if y-you would… um… like to have dinner with me," Aang stuttered, "at this… um… place that… uh… I f-found downtown."

He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere but her eyes. Those sparkling, blue orbs that could make him blush. He was doing it right now. His face was heated red from the tip of his head to his chest.

After some time of silence, Katara giggled, placing her hand in front of her mouth lightly. She had a small blush on her caramel colored face. When her giggling subsided, she looked at him with a smile.

"I would love to," she whispered. "Pick me up tonight at 7:00. I live at 14 Winter St. just a couple of blocks away. It's the big, light blue house with white trimming. Oh, and here's my number." She got out a pen and scribbled something on a napkin that she got from the snack table, handing it to Aang to take. "Call me if you're having trouble finding my house. I live with my brother, so don't be afraid if he answers the door."

Katara giggled again at his dreamy look, beginning to walk toward the exit. Turning around as she grabbed her stuff from the coat closet and waving.

"See you tonight," she called as she opened the door and walked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was 6:55. Sokka was on the couch watching TV with Yue, his arm wrapped around her waist as he chewed some popcorn. There was a movie on, the film an old black and white version. Even if Sokka found it boring, but Yue liked it and it was her turn to pick the movie.

At that minute, the doorbell rang, causing Sokka to groan, pull his arm off of Yue's waist and get up, making his way to the door. Sokka opened it to find a young man, no younger than Katara, with a black suit on and tan boating shoes. He was adjusting his orange tie and looking at his feet, obviously unfazed by the opened door and Sokka staring at him with interest.

"Ehem," Sokka cleared his voice to get the attention of the young man, only making him jump at the sound and look up, "can I help you?"

"Um," Aang looked at the boy and remembered Katara saying something about having a brother, "I'm here to pick up Katara. She mentioned something about you. I'm Aang."

Sokka gasped, his mouth opened in an O shape, his eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Dude," Sokka said, his voice cracking in the process, "do you know who you are?"

"Um," Aang thought as he tapped his chin, "Aang."

"Yes, but," Sokka stopped to squeal like a little school girl, "you're the famous soccer player!"

"Heh," Aang laughed awkwardly, running his hand through his black hair, "I knew that."

"Come on in man!" Sokka yelled, making Yue catch the attention of Aang standing in the doorway.

"Oh," You said casually, "hey Aang."

"Wait," Sokka stopped jumping around, giving the soccer player a suspicious look, "you know each other?"

"Sort of," said Aang as Sokka closed the big front door behind him, "she was my make-up artist at the interview with Katara today."

"Oh," Sokka thought, "I forgot Yue was a make-up artist."

"Is that you, Aang?" Katara's voice could be heard from the top of the stares as she made her way down. "Oh," she gasped when she saw him, blushing a bit, "hey."

Aang was now the one gaping, a small blush visible on his face too. "Wow," Aang sighed dreamily, "you look beautiful."

"Are you ready to go?" Katara asked, coming up to take his arm in hers.

"Uh, yeah," Aang stumbled.

He took one last look at Katara. She was wearing a strapless, knee length, dark blue dress with a sky blue ribbon tied tightly around her waist and ties into a bow in her back. On her feet she wore black, high heel stiletto boots. Her hair was left natural, the usual wavy brown locks that she had during the interview. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

By the time he was finished gaping. Aang was already being pulled out the door by a very anxious Katara.

"Come on," she giggled, pulling him to his car which was parked out front. The car was a simple black Nissan that only fit 4 people.

Aang opened her door, letting Katara get situated before closing the door, going to his side of the car and opening his door, closing it behind them. Aang started the car, letting it roar to life before heading off to the restaurant for dinner.

"Is this a new car?" Katara questioned, running her hand along the dashboard.

"No," Aang answered, keeping his eyes on the road. "I got it a couple years ago for college. I kept it after I was picked for the team because I love the style of it. Sooner or later though I'm gonna have to get a new one."

"Well," Katara started as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, "I like it."

Aang turned red. Still, his eyes were fixed on the road, nothing distracting him. Not even the beautiful goddess sitting right beside him.

"We're here," Aang announced as he stepped out of the car, went around to Katara's side and opened her door.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking his arm and waling to the restaurant. It seemed a bit fancy for the occasion. The lighting was dim and the people walking in seemed to be pretty wealthy.

"Table for two," Aang said to the host. The person behind the stand nodded and beckoned for them to follow. The host seated them at a small table and left, telling that that the waiter would be over in a while.

"So," Aang began, "I told you so much about my life and personal stuff in the interview, now it's your turn to tell me about you."

"Well," Katara though, "I like to surf, garden, and cook. That's really it. My favorite color is blue, as you could tell from my house that my brother invaded. I somewhat love my job. I have only had one other boyfriend in High School named Jet. I dated his for about 3 days and then we broke up."

"Interesting," Aang hummed as the waiter came over.

"Excuse me," she said, looking at the two before talking again, "would you two like something to drink?"

"Water," Aang and Katara said in unison, making them both turn their heads in embarrassment and blush.

"Alright," the girl nodded. "I'll be right back to take your order."

"What are you gonna get?" Aang asked, picking up his menu and reading the choices.

"I think I'll get a salad," Katara replied, looking back up at him. "I don't feel like meat today. What about you?"

"Meat is out of the question for me," Aang answered, still hiding his face behind the menu.

"Why is that?" Katara spoke, looking at him with soft, kind eyes.

"I'm a vegetarian," Aang mumbled, hiding further behind the menu. Katara just laughed as the waiter came back with their waters.

"So," she started, taking out a pen and a pad of paper, "what would you like to order?"

-0-

Katara laughed at something funny as Aang led her up the steps to her house, laughing along with her. They were arm in arm, joking about god knows what.

Aang tuned her around when they were on the porch, looking into her blue eyes.

"I had the best time," Katara whispered.

"Me too," Aang agreed rubbing the back of his neck. "So, this is goodbye?"

"No," Katara stated simply. "You can call me any time and take me somewhere. I don't care if it's a dump, as long as I have as good a time as tonight."

Aang turned pink, leaning down and kissing her lips lightly, making it linger there for a few seconds after he pulled away. Katara's eyes were closed, a deep sigh emanating from her throat.

"Will do," said Aang as he pulled away, hugging her tightly before he let go, letting her open the door to her house. "Good night."

"Good night, Aang," Katara whispered, loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough so no one else could hear it.

She closed the door slowly, peaking out of the crack it left before closing it fully, leaving Aang to sigh happily and walk merrily back to his car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I have no idea what to do next! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Please, someone review and give me an idea! Quick!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back people! Yay! This one goes out to WaterWarrior294 for giving me an idea for this and future chapters! Also, I appreciate all of the people who volunteered ideas and I will later use them! Thanks so much you guys for reviewing!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The alarm clock beeped, giving off and irritating sound of high-pitch beeping that wasn't pleasant. Katara reached over, slamming her palm on the top of the clock to shut the damn thing off. She got up, making her way to the bathroom to check her appearance, which wasn't too pretty, and decided to get ready for work that day, hoping the person being interviewed wasn't as stuck-up like most of them and was more generous like Aang. Katara blushed, thinking of the events that had happened the previous night.

Katara washed her face, picked out her nicest blouse and skirt with a pair of matching shoes and headed out the door, grabbing a Pop Tart before heading out. She knew Suki would pick up her coffee, so why bother making some for herself?

Work wasn't much different from the previous day. There were people walking around and talking and setting up equipment. There was about 30 minutes before the show was to start and there was plenty of time for her, Suki, and Yue to talk before the interviewer got there.

Katara got up, making her way over to her friends who were talking by the lighting set-up. Suki had a deep frown on her face from what Katara could tell and Yue wasn't much different, having a somewhat worried and concerned face on. Katara walked up to the girls, intent on finding out what was wrong.

"Hey," Katara greeted, making Yue and Suki turn around. The mood seemed to change then, for both girls smiled.

"Hey Katara," they said before Suki handed Katara her coffee.

"How was your date last night?" Yue asked.

"You went on a date?" Suki questioned, looking at Katara with wide eyes. "Who'd you go with?"

Katara sighed dreamily, smiling. "Aang," she answered.

Suki squealed, leaping at her friend and giving Katara a bone crushing hug.

"So," Yue continued, gesturing to Katara, "who'd it go?"

"He took me to this fancy restaurant downtown," Katara smiled, looking at both girls. "He was such a gentleman, opening doors for me and telling jokes and kissing me good night. I told him that we should go out more often."

Both girls squealed this time, looking as if they were back in High School listening to the latest juicy gossip.

"He really kissed you?"

"Who did it feel to go out after 10 years?"

"Did you do anything else last night?"

"Is he taking you out again sometime?"

The girls bombarded her with endless questions, making Katara feel the slightest bit dizzy. She waved her hand to stop the girls' questions.

"We'll talk about this later," Katara informed. "Now tell me, why did you guys look so worried when I came over here?"

Yue and Suki instantly took on another frown, looking at each other secretively. Yue nodded to Suki who looked back at Katara.

"Katara," Suki started, "Jet's the person you need to interview today."

"WHAT?" Katara cried, dropping her coffee on the ground and staring at Suki and Yue in shock.

Yue nodded. "We heard from the director that he was going to come here and be interviewed today. But on the bright side, Aang's here."

"When did you-" Katara started but was interrupted by a now familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Hello, Katara."

She turned around, looking at Aang and smiled before looking back to find the girls gone from sight, probably to leave the two alone.

"Oh," Katara giggled, "hey Aang. I didn't expect you to be here."

"I thought I'd pay you a little visit at work today," Aang smiled, rubbing that back of his neck sheepishly. "I had the day off, you know?"

"Oh," Katara sighed. "Well, that's nice of you to pay me a visit."

"Well, I actually just wanted to talk to you about last night."

Katara looked at him, but before she knew what she was going to say, his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. Katara's shock melted into complete happiness as she sighed again into the kiss.

Aang pulled away from a breathless Katara, looking into her eyes. "I just wanted to say that I like you. A lot. And I think that it's good to say that I want to start a relationship with you."

Again, Katara was shocked as she stared at him with a huge smile on her face, finally processing what he had just said. He wanted to start a relationship. With _her. _She giggled at the thought and blushed.

"If you don't want to," Aang started, "I completely understand."

He pulled away from the hug they were in, starting to turn around to leave. She pulled him back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I would love to, Aang," Katara replied.

"Great," Aang laughed. "And by the way, I'm staying to watch your show today."

Katara's smile vanished as she remembered who she was going to interview in 20 minutes, groaning as the person's name popped up in her head.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, looking at her in concern.

"Oh," Katara hummed a bit. "I just have to interview the person I went out with 10 years ago. This isn't gonna be fun. He was a big player, only lusting after me because I was still a virgin. I still am though, thank God. But I wasn't gonna be after 3 days of dating him. That's why we broke up. He wasn't my type."

"Ok." Aang still looked worried, hugging her before he left to sit down in the front row of seats that was set up.

Katara went back onstage, sitting down in her chair and thinking of what to ask the big-headed celebrity that was coming in less than 20 minutes. While she thought, her mind drifted to her new boyfriend sitting in the front row and smiling at her, waving his hand. She waved back, all the more pleased that he was there to comfort her if things got out of hand. Thank God this wasn't a live show or she would be messing up and not getting a chance to retake it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sorry it's so short you guys! I'm really tired! The full Jet interview is in the next chapter, promise. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! I'm so on a roll! And I love all of the positive reviews and awesomely complicated questions you asked me that I had practically no way of answering! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"… and that's how I became an actor," Jet finished, taking a sip of water from the bottle that was on the mini table.

Katara just sighed, trying not to roll her eyes and rub her temples. The only thing that kept her from strangling the seductive actor was the apologetic look that Aang kept giving her. He would smile and wave, indicating that she only had a little time left. But now that time was up, and she was so glad.

"Well," Katara said as she put on a forced smile, "that's all the time we have."

The director yelled, "And that's a wrap!" before she hurriedly got off the stage and made her way over to Aang who was now waiting for her backstage.

"You did great," he complimented, squeezing her shoulders and kissing her right temple.

"Yeah," she remarked drily, "for someone who actually wanted to strangle the person."

Aang just laughed, taking her hand and dragging her over to the closet, opening it up and taking out their stuff, giving it to her. She joined in his laughing, putting on her spring coat. Aang took her hand, leading her to the door. But before they could make it out, Jet stopped them.

"Hey, Katara," he greeted, giving her a sly grin, eyeing Aang's arm that was tightly wrapped around her waist. "Long time no see."

"Why would I have wanted to see you, _Jet,_" she spat, saying his name as if it were cursed.

Jet visibly grimaced, still looking at Aang with hated eyes.

"So I was wondering-" Jet started, but was cut off by an impatient Aang that forced the door open with his strong arm.

"She's not interested." Aang's face was void of any expression as he stared at Jet with disgust. "We need to go."

Jet looked the soccer player up and down, sizing him up before turning on his heels and walking away.

"Thanks," Katara said after some time before she kissed him on the cheek. "If you hadn't done that and hadn't been there he wouldn't have left me alone."

"It was no problem," Aang replied as he opened the door to Katara's side of the car. "Need a ride home?"

"Sure," Katara answered, sliding into the warm seat of the car as Aang made his way to the other side.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go play a game of mini golf tomorrow after work or something."

"It's Easter tomorrow," Katara whispered.

"Oh," Aang acknowledged as he sped toward her house.

"But I'd still love to," Katara quickly stated. "I have the day off and really all I do for Easter is cook for Sokka. But Yue can do that."

"Alright," Aang chirped happily as he pulled into her driveway. "We're here."

"Thanks again, Aang." As she said this she leaned into the driver's side window to kiss him on the lips.

"It was no problem, Katara, really. I was just defending you," Aang blushed.

"Well," Katara smiled, "I liked it. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Aang waved as he pulled out of her driveway and headed down the street.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yue pulled into the driveway of Sokka and Katara's house. Or, more accurately, Katara's house that Sokka was barely paying her to live in. When Katara got her job at the age of 22, she moved out of her little apartment in the city to come live in the suburbs. Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's dad, kicked Sokka out of the house a year after Katara had gotten the house because Sokka didn't care to get a job or really even get out of the house except to go to the gym and play basketball for a couple hours a day. Hakoda knew Katara would make him pay to live there, and Hakoda didn't care, as long as his trouble maker of a son was out of the house.

Yue knocked on the door, waiting for Katara to answer it. Instead, Sokka opened the door to look at a very pissed Yue standing there. He instantly let her in, knowing something was wrong by the look she had on her face. Yue made her way into the house, dropping her purse on the coffee table and making herself comfortable on the couch.

"We need to talk," she said simply, crossing her arms over her chest as Sokka came to sit next to her.

"About what?" Sokka asked.

Sokka and Yue met a sum of 4 years ago, right when Katara was in the middle of college and working at a local restaurant full time to pay off her apartment. Sokka was at the gym, shooting hoops for a while when Yue walked onto the almost empty court and tapped him on the shoulder. Sokka jumped and turned around to find a girl about his age with silky pure white hair and stunning blue eyes. She was lost and needed to find the pool that was used for the swim team. After he had given her direction, Sokka gave her his number and told her to call him anytime. She had giggled and nodded.

Now, they were sitting on the couch, Yue looking at Sokka with cold eyes and Sokka looking at Yue questionable. That was, until Yue began to cry. Sokka scooted closer to her wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong?" he questioned softly.

"I-it's my father," she sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"What about him?" Sokka asked again.

Yue couldn't bring herself to say anything, only holding Sokka tighter as he whispered sweet words of nothing in her ear. She cried a good 10 minutes, just letting the person she loved hold her and keep her safe and warm. Finally, when she pulled away, tear streaks running down her face, she whispered something inaudible, her red, puffy eyes closing as she said it.

"What was that?" Sokka said.

"My dad wants us to break up," Yue said a little louder, making Sokka flinch and stiffen as he processed her words.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Again, this was just a bit too shot for my liking. I might not update tomorrow because I'm going skating with my family. If I do update, then you guys are some lucky folks! Review! And I promise that I'll update The Dance (if any of you are reading) it today!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't intentionally mean to do an OC, it just kind of came to mind because I like Katara to sometimes suffer in my stories. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next day, Katara was standing in front of her mirror getting ready for her date with Aang that day. They had decided to go mini golfing down at this little place Aang knew. It was indoors and was a light up golf center with neon platforms and glowing putters.

At that moment, Katara was adding the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a turquoise blue long sleeve shirt with sapphire earrings and black flats with diamond designs.

The doorbell rang, making Katara jump a little and rush down the stairs. She knew her brother wouldn't get it considering he was locked in his room crying his heart out about Yue who currently told him her father didn't want them to be together. Katara knew they both really loved each other and that Yue and Sokka would find someone else that would love them just like they loved each other.

Katara opened the door to see Aang standing there with some blue roses in his hands, holding them out to her. He was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt with his team name on the back. Katara took the flowers and put them on the table next to the door.

"Hey, Aang," she greeted.

"Hi, Katara," Aang said. "We should get going. But first we need to go to my house and pick up someone."

Katara fidgeted in place. "Alright, let's go."

Aang took her hand, leading her to his black car, opening her door then going to his side and getting in. They drove to a small house where Aang lived. It was a one story house that was painted a light shade of yellow.

Aang got out of the car, going around and opening Katara's door for her. She got out, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers as they walked to the front door of Aang's home. He took out a key, unlocking the door and entering.

"Amy," Aang called, "come down! I have someone here for you to meet."

Katara bit her lip, wondering who this girl was and why Aang was taking her on their date.

All of a sudden, a little girl, no older than 13 came, came out of the kitchen. She was wearing light blue jeans with blue, grey, and white running shoes and a simple black shirt that said in plain, small white letters DIFINE NORMAL. Katara almost wanted to giggle, but knew to keep her composer. The girl had light brown eyes and brown hair, much similar to her own, that was pulled into two French braids on either side of her head.

"Aang!" the girl exclaimed, running up to the soccer player and giving him a hug. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were going mini golfing and Toph was gonna come over and take me to the gym?"

"Sorry A," Aang apologized as he let go of the girl. "Toph called and said she's busy today, so I have to take you with me on my date."

Amy's head popped up at the word 'date.' She quickly turned her head over to Katara's direction, giving her the coldest glare of a lifetime. Katara just gulped, putting on a smile as the girl continued to glare.

"I'm Katara," Katara introduced herself, holding out her hand in which Amy took and squeezed, _hard, _making Katara wince and pull away after a while to see her hand a ghostly pale color.

"I'm Amy," she said with the biggest grin Katara had ever seen on a girl her size, "Aang's sister."

"Glad that you two met," Aang chuckled, turning to the kitchen. "I just need to grab something and then we'll leave. Get your coat Amy."

Amy looked in Aang's direction and gave an innocent grin. "Ok, Aang."

As soon as Aang disappeared into the kitchen, Amy's head whipped back to Katara, making her braids hit her face. She glared harder, her fists tightening up and her knuckles turning white. This made Katara gulp and smile a little bit more.

"Listen," Amy said, her voice deepening from the innocent little girl voice to one of a 13 year old, "I just want you to know that as Aang's sister, I look out for him and the people he dates, especially preppy older girls who are on TV all the time. So listen up, and listen well; if I ever see you hurt Aang in any way, I'll be sure to personally plan your demise and I won't be afraid to do it on my own, got it?" She finished with punching her balled up fist into her other open palm.

Katara shook her head, still staring at the little girl that wasn't afraid to kill her. The girl looked so innocent and sweet that Katara just wanted to laugh, but decided against it when she saw how serious Amy looked, and how cold her eyes were. Katara just watched as Amy grabbed a light blue fleece from a chair near the door.

Aang walked back into the room at that moment, making Amy smile her big smile again and practically skip over to his side. Katara watched as he wrapped his arm around her fragile looking shoulders and squeeze lightly.

"Are we all ready to go?" Aang questioned, looking at both Katara and Amy.

Amy chirped a, "Yes!" while starting to walk out the door to the car.

"Yeah," Katara mumbled, taking Aang's hand gently, noticing she was shivering. Aang just squeezed her hand, glancing at her in concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked, dragging her to the car.

"I'm fine," Katara sighed, getting in the passenger side door and closing it as Aang got in to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sokka sat in his room, his face buried in his pillow as he cried with all his might. Yue had left the other day right after she told him that they couldn't be together. Sokka hadn't slept, nor eaten once she had left. Katara had just left him alone, knowing that he needed time to solve things on his own.

A light knock was heard on his door. "Sokka," a voice said softly, "Sokka, it's Suki."

Sokka didn't answer, he just kept crying into his pillow. Yue had just ripped his heart out and no one could put it back together. Not even the second person he loved in his life.

"Sokka, if you don't open this door on the count of 3, I'm gonna barge in here," Suki yelled on the other side of the door. "1… 2… 3…!"

The door swung open, almost flying off the hinges as Suki ran in and slapped Sokka hard on the back.

"OW!" Sokka cried, sitting up quickly with tear stains on his cheeks. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Because," Suki started, "you didn't open the door after the number 3."

"Yeah," Sokka screamed, forgetting for a second about his sadness, "but you didn't have to hit me!"

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Suki asked in a friendlier tone.

"I don't really kn-" Sokka was cut off by Suki's lips pressed against his. Sokka, taken aback, stumbled a bit. After a while, he regained his balance and kissed her back, forgetting all about Yue, and only focusing on Suki.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well, now I have to go write the next chapter of The Dance, so review! I know this was rushed, but I kind of have a ton of stuff to do. Also, Amy is based off of me. Her out fits, her features, her love for Aang… forget that last part! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, everybody I love you! You guys all appreciate my story! I'm so happy candycane2010 went to me to publish this and it is an honor! To all of you who got a reply to the story The Dance or this story by ****The Gaang's No. 1 Fan,**** that was actually me replying on my friend's account. So sorry for the confusion in that! I was logged onto her account by accident!**

**Anyway, sorry this is up late! I promise I'll do another chapter today! FF.N wouldn't let me log on yesterday when I wanted to update this so I put the chapter on Fanpop Avatar: The Last Airbender page instead.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aang had left the car to go get the tickets for the mini golf place so they could play, leaving Katara and a silent, but deadly, Amy in the back seat. Katara knew the girl was still glaring daggers at her because she could see it through the rearview mirror. _If only looks could kill, _Katara thought as she looked at the younger girl with a big smile, trying not to look like she was a potential threat to Aang's sister.

"You know I could hurt you right now." Amy's voice was deep again, making Katara jump a bit at her sudden choice of speaking.

"I know," Katara sighed, her smile fading just a bit.

"But if Aang found out," Amy continued, tapping her chin just like Aang did, "he would never forgive me."

Katara was about to say something back when Amy put on another big smile and look out Katara's window. Katara knew that smile, that was the Aang's-here-act-sweet smile. Katara put on a smile as well as she looked out her window to see Aang telling her to roll it down.

"Hey," she said as she rolled the window down just a little bit, enough for them to hear each other, "did you get the tickets for everyone?"

"I did," Aang smile, holding up 3 tickets to the mini golf place just a parking lot away. "Let's go.

"Alrighty then," Katara said as she unbuckled herself and got out of the car.

Amy did so too, walking in between Katara and Aang and still acting like she hadn't posed a threat to Katara saying she would kill her.

They all walked in the front door, opening it and handing the ticket person their tickets as they picked out balls and putters. The place had strobe lights and black lights that made anything white look like it was glowing. It was all very dark and mysterious but full of life.

"I have to tell you," Aang whispered to Katara as Amy went up to take her turn, "I suck at golf and I always end up hitting the ball a little too much like a soccer player, so watch your head."

Katara just laughed, nodding her head and watching as Amy made the first putt and got a hole-in-one, jumping for joy as Aang marked the score down on the score sheet. Aang kissed Katara as he walked up to do his turn, handing the score card to Katara to keep track of as Amy stood and watched her older brother.

"Alright ball," Katara could hear Aang saying, "time to make daddy proud."

Katara giggled a little as she watched her boyfriend putt the ball, taking 6 turns to actually get it in the hole. 2 of the putts Aang made flew out of the area where he was supposed to keep it and 3 shots bounced the sides of the green making the ball roll near the hole and stop, making Aang try some more times until he finally got the ball in the hole, looking at Katara with a big grin on his face, making her laugh.

"You did great for a soccer player," Katara commented, kissing Aang lightly on the lips, a small blush forming on his cheeks as an effect.

Katara took her turn, getting a 2. One time it bounced out of the hole and the second time it went in, putting Katara in second place, Aang in third, and Amy in first, causing her to give Katara a snide grin when Aang wasn't looking.

The next hole was about the same. Amy got a 1, Katara got a 3, and Aang got a 5, making him jump up in victory at not getting a _terrible _score. They kept doing this until the little group made it to the last hole, Amy was in the lead with a score of 20, Katara in second with a score of 40, and Aang coming out last with the worst score – at least that was what he thought – in the whole entire world of golf. This made Katara laugh and hug him for comfort as he pouted.

"Alright A," Aang sighed, tucking the pen to mark scores behind his ear, "you're up. You're already in the lead, so you don't have to do your best, you could do as terrible as me and _still _win the prize."

Amy giggled at this and – though Katara knew Aang didn't see it – shot Katara a sly grin that had a mixture of triumph and hatred in it. She putted her ball, letting it roll up a slope and into the clown's tongue and into the clown's head, making it give off a somewhat evil laugh as it pretended to swallow it. The ball came out on another green just to the left of the giant clown head. The ball rolled near the hole and with a _clunk, _it disappeared into the hole.

"I won!" Amy cheered as she ran up to Aang and gave him a hug.

Next it was Katara's turn. She set the ball on the starting green and putted it, making it go up into the clown's mouth and roll onto the other green and into the hole. Katara cheered too and kissed Aang, making him stumble back a bit and wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer. Katara pulled away, whispering, "Your turn," as Aang made his way to the starting green.

He took a shot, hitting the clown's head 3 times before it actually made it into the clown's mouth. This time though, it didn't make it into the whole, making Aang groan a bit and walk over onto the green.

Amy stood beside Katara and, when she knew Aang wasn't looking, leaned into Katara just the slightest bit and whispered, "I saw that. And you know, I still don't trust you with Aang's heart."

Katara sighed for probably the billionth time that day. "I know," she replied.

Amy just nodded in approval and watch as Aang made his way over to Katara, wrapping his arm around her waist and pull her to the ticket booth. They all handed back their putters and walked out to the car. 

"Well," Aang started, "I had fun. And congrats Amy, you won! Isn't that like, the millionth time already? Maybe you could become a golf player one day."

"Maybe," Amy chided. "No offense Aang, but I don't really like soccer that much. Golf is a much better sport."

Aang put on a fake pout and buried his face in Katara's shoulder.

"Katara," he whined, "make the mean girl stop dissing soccer."

Katara laughed, nuzzling her cheek against his scruffy haircut. "It's alright, baby. People have their own opinions. I mean, my brother always wanted me to become a TV star. It worked, but I really don't like it. If I had a choice, I'd quit my job and play soccer any day."

Aang smiled, picking his head up off her shoulder and kissing her lightly. "Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem," Katara answered. "Now, I need to get home so I can make dinner for Sokka, unless Suki can do that since she said she was going over there to console him. Maybe I'll call her just in case. You mind if I cook dinner for you guys?"

Aang nodded, licking his lips, his eyes going wide. Amy only gave a small nod in Katara's direction, her smile fading a bit, but as soon as it was gone, it was back up again as Aang looked at her in silent thanks for letting Katara stay and cook.

Katara smiled big and said, "So it's settled. I'll cook some of my grandma's original vegetable soup. Maybe I could do some garlic bread. Amy, would you mind making the fruit punch for me? I'll tell you what to add and you can make it on your own for all of us, deal?"

Amy nodded again, smiling a somewhat fake smile as she slid into the back of the car. Aang and Katara did the same before they headed to Aang's house for Easter Dinner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well, this was longer than I expected. I hope you like it! I finished my homework early so I could type this up. And what Amy said is true about me. You'll see later why and we'll see Jet later. I wanted to add him in here but that would be a bit too long for my liking. Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**You know what's funny? I like to read really gory books with tons of blood and where people fight to the death, but I love writing about family/friendship/romance. Funny huh? So if you like gory books like I, you should check out the book Battle Royale. It's a book about a class of 42 students getting taken to an island and being told to fight to the death until there is one person standing. It's super gory and every death is described in vivid detail. Like, how in one scene, a guy's arm gets blown clean off and he goes over and pries the gun from the blown off hand. Hah! I was shaking in my chair from adrenaline and excitement! Ehem. Anyway, on with the story!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara stirred the vegetable soup as she watched Amy mix the contents off the punch they were having as a drink. She was watching the drink, not even paying attention to Katara as she softly stirred the soup in circular motions. Katara looked back at the soup, and seeing as it was done, turned off the burner and ladled the soup into 3 bowls.

Amy went up to her as she finished ladling soup and tapped her shoulder, making Katara jump back and look at the smug 13-year-old. She was standing right behind her, although her hair was out of its braids and was now falling down her back in chocolate waves. She looked fairly pretty with her flawless pail skin and wide, brown eyes with thick, long lashes.

"The punch is done," Amy said in, what Katara called, her 'Katara Voice.'

Katara only nodded, giving off a sweet grin and going over to the bowl of punch to pour it into a container. She knew Amy was watching her every move like a hawk, like she was searching out her every weakness and memorizing them. Katara turned around once she was done and smiled again.

"You know I would never do anything in my life to hurt Aang?" Katara questioned the scrutinizing girl. "I really like him and he's a super sweet person. And I know that he would never hurt me. Plus, I really like you and I think that we could always start over and become friends."

Amy shook her head, her hair whipping at her face as she did so. "I'm not going to let up on you that easily _Katara,_" she spat."I know you like him and I know he likes you because he hasn't really dated anyone like this _or _gone into a relationship this fast. His heart is easy to break, and just because he likes you more than any other girl I've seen him date makes his fragile organ just a bit more breakable. Get that?"

Katara nodded, her mouth now forming a straight line. She wasn't about to give up _this _easily, that was for sure. So if Amy didn't like her that much, only time could tell if she would want to. And Katara was up for the challenge of winning over a hard to crack 13-year-old. She would take on this challenge much like she took on the challenge of being an interviewer.

At that moment, Aang came in with a big smile on his face. He looked at Katara, making her smile wide. She also noticed Amy smile her big smile as she saw Aang come into the kitchen with a giddy mood.

"I smell dinner," he sang, wrapping his arm around Katara's waist and Amy's shoulders. "Can we eat now? I'm starving!"

Katara nodded and kissed his cheek lightly making him blush. "Amy just finished the punch and the soup is still warm, so let's eat."

Aang clapped and moved to the living room table, picking up a bowl of soup and some garlic bread on the way. Katara and Amy did the same as they each sat on one side of Aang.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yue cried as she sat in her room, her face down in the pillow as she remembered all the good times she and Sokka had over the years that they were dating. How Sokka went to a special woodshop class at the gym and made her, was it a bear or a fish? She couldn't remember, but in any case, it was for their first anniversary. Then she remembered how Sokka had met her father and they got along so well until he had just decided out of the blue to make them break up.

Suddenly, a knock was at her door, making her jump up and throw a pillow at it.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, burying her face back into another pillow since she had just thrown the one she was crying on.

"Yue," her father's voice was soft and kind like he was trying to make her forgive him, "Princess, there is someone here I want you to meet."

"Why would I want to meet someone like this?" she questioned, looking at herself in her burro mirror. Her eyes we bloodshot and tear streaks were running down her cheeks.

"It is very important that you meet him, for his father will help us with our business," her father, Arnook, replied.

Yue sighed. Then, it hit her. Her father had made her break up with Sokka because he wanted her to date a snobby rich kid just so their fathers' businesses wouldn't fight anymore! It was a selfish thing to do in her defense and Yue didn't like it one bit. But maybe she could have a little fun with this. Get all dressed up and make herself look gorgeous to ward him on, the break his heart and make him go running back to daddy and his business. Yes, that was a perfect plan, and she was about to put it into action.

"I'll be right down," Yue called from one side of her door, "just give me a sec to clean up."

Her father smiled, unaware of the evil plan forming in his daughter's pretty head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang licked his lips. "This was the best dinner I've had in a long time," he complimented, on the verge of licking his bowl clean if that's what it took to get more soup. "How did you learn to cook this great Katara?"

Katara blushed as she saw the soup spilled all over his face. "My grandmother taught me after my mother died. She said it was preparation for when she passed away and I would have to make dinner for my brother and my father. I really like to cook, remember how I told you at dinner the other night? It's one of my many hobbies."

Aang stopped licking his bowl and looked at her along with Amy who was also looking at her funny. Katara just stared back at the two siblings that were giving her funny looks.

"What is it?" she asked. "Was it something I said?"

"You said your mother died," Aang whispered like he had just seen a ghost.

"Oh," Katara said as she finally realized that she had slipped up on a sensitive subject, "yeah."

"If you don't mind me asking," Amy quipped, looking as smug as ever now that Aang was turned in Katara's direction, "how did she die?"

Katara's lip began to tremble as images of that fateful day played in her head. The blood-strew body that was horribly burnt, the man that had killed her standing over the body, her mother's grave just a couple miles away from where they were now.

Aang pulled her into a hug once she realized she was crying, holding her tight as she cried softly into his shirt. Amy looked on at what would have been a heart-warming moment for others, but to her, it was like a one-way ticket Aang had to Katara's heart and vice versa. She just scowled at the scene.

"I miss her so much," Katara sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Aang, pulling him tighter.

"Hey," Aang whispered, pulling away a bit, "why don't you go lie down on the couch and pick out a movie or something. Amy can go with you to keep you company while I do the dishes."

Katara shook her head. "Please," she begged, "don't leave me."

Aang nodded and waited for some time as her crying subsided and he pulled away.

"Maybe you should stay here for the night," Aang suggested. "It's kind of late and you seem very tired."

"Oh no," Katara smiled a bit, shaking her head, "I couldn't possibly stay here. I don't think there would be any room for me."

"Nonsense," Aang smirked, "we have an extra room. And I think I could find you an old t-shirt and some sorts for you to sleep in."

"Well, ok," Katara said warily.

After brushing her teeth and kissing Aang good night, Katara climbed into the empty twin bed and snuggled up, pulling the covers up to her chin. She started to nod off, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly. _I think I love him, _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**This took so long to write for some reason! Darn! Anyway, I'll post another chapter tomorrow if there isn't another problem with FF.N. And remember to review my good readers, you're doing a fantastic job so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm laughing my head off right now! My grandfather just gave me $150 as a birthday present! Add that to my $25 that my grandma gave me and I have $175! I'm so excited to spend it! It's already burning a hole in my pocket!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara woke up, the smell of leftover soup thick in the air. She got up, getting out of the twin bed she had slept in the previous night she walked into the kitchen to see Aang heating up some soup for breakfast. He seemed to be doing considerably well since he didn't seem to be burning himself. Katara walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and making him turn around.

"Thanks for last night," Katara whispered.

"It was no problem," Aang dismissed. "You seemed to be going through something terrible and you didn't really want to talk about it. I understand. I went through with having someone close to me die when Amy was born. I was happy for a little sister, but very sad when she died."

"Was it your mom?" Katara asked softly, letting go of him and making her way over to the eating table.

"Yeah," Aang frowned. "My dad died when I was little before Amy was born and my uncle, Gyatso, helped my mother out. After she died, Gyatso took us in and raised us. That was, until he died a few months later and Amy and I had to go to an orphanage. Once I grew old enough to move out, I adopted Amy and she's lived with me ever since."

Katara nodded her head, letting everything sink in. _So that's why Amy is so protective of her brother. He's the only family she's_ _got to live with, _Katara thought as Aang set a bowl of soup in front of her, laying a spoon beside it.

"Speaking of Amy," Katara thought aloud, "where is she?"

"I'm right here," Amy yawned as she came into the kitchen and hugged Aang, making him smile. "When is Toph coming to pick me up to take me to the gym? I missed my session of physical training yesterday and I don't want to have to miss it today."

"She'll be over in about 20 minutes," Aang answered, sipping some of his soup. "She just called and told me, so you better go get ready. You know how she hates to wait."

Amy gasped and ruched over to her room to get ready, slamming her door shut.

"So," Katara began, "Amy is technically your daughter if you adopted her. Aren't I correct?"

"Well," Aang mused, "by law, yes; by blood, hell no."

Katara giggled. "But you sure do act like her father. I mean, you could even be her father for all I know."

Aang just gave out a hearty laugh, his shoulders shaking. "Highly unlikely. Unless, of course, I had a girlfriend at 11 and got her pregnant, then no, not at all."

They both laughed, Aang at one point almost falling out of his chair.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Aang began, "but how exactly did your mother die? I told you my life story now you tell me yours. I mean, if that's alright with you."

Katara's smile dropped as her smile turned into a frown. "It's not really a day I like to remember. But to make the score even I'll tell you. You know, since we are dating and all it's only fair that you know a little more about me. I was about 7 years old. I was out with my dad on a trip to the store for some Christmas presents…

_-Flashback-_

"_Katara," my father said making my head whip around. "We're here to get presents for your gift exchange at school, not presents for you. Christmas is almost here and then you can open presents for you."_

_I pouted as I put the magic kit back up on the shelf where it belonged, begrudgingly following my 8-year-old brother and father back to the car after we picked out stuff for the gift exchange at school. My dad drove back to our house. As we pulled into the driveway my house we heard some gun fires. _

"_Stay down," my father hissed in a whisper making us cower and do what he said. _

_We all heard a shriek come from inside the house and we all knew who it came from. _

"_Kya," my dad yelled as he jumped out of the car and ran into the house, me following close behind. _

_-Flashback Over-_

"… but when we got in there she was dead, a bullet hole through her heart and burn marks from when she fell into the fireplace after she was shot." Katara wiped the tears away from her eyes as she finished, her voice cracking a bit. "And even now, after all this time, I can never get those images out of my head."

Aang nodded, walking up to her and putting a comfortable hand on her shaking shoulder. She finished crying after some time and leaned into his touch.

"I should probably get dressed and head home. Sokka might be wondering why I was gone so long," Katara said as she kissed Aang's cheek, standing up. "Thanks for listening and understanding."

Aang blushed a bit. "It was no problem at all. I hope the rest of your day is good though."

"Me too," Katara sighed as she smiled and headed into her room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amy walked into the gym, her bag slung over her shoulder as she made her way to the basketball court where she would be meeting with someone very special.

While she was rummaging through Katara's clothes while she should have been asleep and Katara was sleeping, she found Katara's phone. And on that phone was a very special contact that said all that Amy needed to know in big letters. In her mind, Amy was forming a cynical plan that was just put into action. She had called the contact late at night in her room, telling that person to meet up with her at the local gym's basketball court. The person had asked her why and she had told them to do it for Katara. That was all it took for the person to agree.

She looked around, trying to find the person she was looking for, spotting him sitting on a bench just to her right. Toph had gone to the track and left her alone, so this was the perfect time to tell the person her plan.

"I'm Amy," Amy introduced herself, "the person who called you last night on Katara's phone."

The person looked over at her and smiled. "I didn't expect you to be so young."

"Am I, my good sir, did not expect you to be so old," Amy snapped. "Now, if you want to win Katara's heart, you have to listen to what I have to say, deal?"

The person gave a slight nod.

Amy inhaled the sweet smell of sweating people and looked at the person with beady eyes.

"Tonight, my brother, Aang, is planning on asking Katara to dinner again so he can talk to her to get to know her," Amy began. "I want you to meet them at this address," she handed him a slip of paper, "and ruin their date. You can take Katara and torture her for all I care, as long as you get Aang back to me with a broken heart and teary eyes so that I will be his #1 favorite girl again, got it?"

The person nodded and took the slip of paper. "But, how do I get Katara away for him?"

Amy sighed. It was deep and exasperated, but it was a sigh nonetheless. "You'll figure something out on your own, you're not _that _dumb."

The person swallowed at the girl's forward and shallowness. All she wanted to do was have her big brother all to herself, but that would mean breaking his heart _and_ making him cry, which the person knew she never wanted to happen. He also knew that Katara and Aang her thick as thieves and that they would probably never be more than 5 feet away from each other at all times. This was going to be a challenge, and a great one at that.

"Are we done here?" Amy asked as she got up. "I really just want to go shoot some hoops and not be seen with you that much. If Toph found out about this she would be pissed. Now, I don't want you telling this to anyone at all. Understand this has to be kept a secret or else we'll both be in trouble."

The person nodded and walked off, leaving Amy to wallow in her pride as she walked in the opposite direction to go play basketball and meet Toph somewhere else.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ooooooooooh! And now THIS is where it gets just a bit more exciting and dramatic. Who could this mysterious person be? And how is he planning to get Aang and Katara away from each other? All of these questions will be answered all in due time my good readers. Now go! REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA: I have read the Hunger Games trilogy. Actually, I've read it about 2 times and I have a club on Fanpop named Team Peeta (The Hunger Games). It has 22 fans so far. I got into Battle Royale because my uncle, who gave me a book, said that Battle Royale was made before the Hunger Games came out and it had more gore. He also said that if I was that bloodthirsty that I should buy the book, but he ended up giving it to me and now there are only 27 out of 42 students left and I'm only on the 165****th**** page! That's not even a quarter way through the book! So, if you like the Hunger Games as much as I did, you will like Battle Royale even more. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is up late! I had a lack of inspiration! But I have it back with full force and I'm ready to rock! Or write, whichever you prefer. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Amy sat in the kitchen and ate her lunch. Even if it was 2 hours past lunchtime, she wasn't at all hungry until just now. She didn't know why though, her tummy had been hurting and she didn't feel like eating anything whatsoever, but Aang had begged her to eat something, so she complied. For lunch she had some yogurt and Cheerios with a small glass of milk in front of her. She was eating slowly, wishing the hurt would just go away.

The day before, she had asked The Person, or so she called him at that moment so neither Aang nor Katara would catch on, to stalk Aang and Katara on a date. The couple had decided to take Amy for reasons unknown to her, but that made the plan go all the more smoother. She had been able to get Katara's horse – since they had gone horseback riding – to crash into Aang's horse, making the horse buck Aang off. Instead of Aang yelling at Katara, she had gone over and aided him, helping him to his feet.

At that moment, Katara came into the house, setting her book bag down on the chair beside the door and walking over to Amy. Amy didn't feel like glaring because the moment she was going to, she winced instead and decided to put the glare off.

Katara picked up on the wince instead of the glare and rushed over to Amy, kneeling down beside the poor 13-year-old.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked in a quiet voice. "I saw you wince instead of scowl. I've known you for a couple days now to know that something's up. Would you like to tell me?"

This time however, since the pain in her stomach had subsided, decided to scowl. "I'm perfectly fine." Although, once the words were out of her mouth, she sounded completely unconvinced to herself and a mix of confusion was in there somewhere, Katara just knew it.

"Are you sure?" Katara questioned, taking hold of Amy's hand.

Amy pulled her hand back and stood, but doubled over in pain once she stood up. "I just need to go to my room. I have to think of some things. I'll tell you how I feel when I'm a bit better."

Katara nodded, completely perplexed by Amy's sudden kindness toward her. All of a sudden, Amy's head popped out of her open door.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "and Katara…"

"Yes," Katara prompted her to go on.

"Thanks," Amy said with a small smile before shutting the door to her room.

If she hadn't been confused and surprised before, Katara was even more so now.

A voice caught her attention, making her turn around. "Oh. Hey, Katara."

She turned around. "Hey, Aang."

She must have still had a surprised face on because Aang looked at her funnily, moving closer to her and putting his arm around her waist.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Katara replied quietly. "Nothing's wrong."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amy sat on her bed, still perplexed on how she had actually said _thanks _to Katara. _Katara, _of all people. But that wasn't her priority. Right now, she had to figure out what was happening to her and why she was having a stomach ache right now. She knew Katara was just trying to be nice when she asked if Amy needed any help. Although, now that Amy thought of it, Katara was a nice person and usually she was only trying to help her. But Amy had one mission, and one mission only, she needed to break Aang and Katara up. Even if she thought they _were _a cute couple.

The reason Amy didn't like Aang and Katara being together was because if they settled down and got married – which Amy thought was bound to happen sometime later in life – where would the teen go? Her only home was with Aang, living in this house. They wouldn't want a teenager cramping up a house bound to later be filled with other children. Amy cringed at the thought of the possibility of having nieces and nephews born from Katara, but that was what she thought at that moment.

A knock at the door interrupted Amy's thoughts. She groaned as a reply to enter and Aang came in, a very worried look in his eyes.

"You seem more down than humanely possible," Aang observed. "Is it something you wouldn't mind sharing with me?"

Amy pondered this for a while before flopping down on her bed. "There are two things. One: I have a stomach ache. And two: where will I go if you get married?"

Aang was shocked at her last question that was bugging her. But he knew he had to answer her or she would be a pain in the butt until he did.

"I don't know," Aang replied truthfully, "but I do know that I won't leave you behind, ever. If I do get married, then maybe you could go live with Toph or Katara's brother, Sokka. He's a big fan of mine and from what I've heard and seen, he's very fun to be around. I would never leave you, Amy. Family has to stick together forever, and I will keep that promise."

"Really?" Amy asked as she god up with a slight whimper and hugged her brother.

"Really," Aang confirmed. "Now, Katara is out there worrying her socks off because you're in here sick as the time I scored 3 goals in a row. She was a nurse at one point in her life and she will be able to help you if you let her."

"Ok," Amy sighed as she lay back on the bed, her hands on her stomach. "Can you bring her in?"

"Certainly," Aang answered, walking out of the room and calling Katara back in. "I'll leave you two now. Hope you feel better Amy."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang sat at the kitchen table thinking for a while. Amy was sick. Much sicker then she had ever been in her life. It worried him to no ends. Katara had been in Amy's room for about 10 minutes now and he was getting more worried by the minute.

Suddenly, Katara came out, carefully shutting the door behind her.

"I figured out what was wrong with Amy," Katara whispered. "She's in her bed now sleeping it off. She has the stomach flu and she won't be able to do stuff for a while. Man, being a nurse really pays off. Anyway, make sure she eats stuff that won't upset her stomach."

Aang smiled. "Thank you so much Katara. I'm glad you came when you did."

"Yeah," Katara said, "but now I have to go. I just came here to say that I had fun with you yesterday. Even if my horse did that weird thing, it was still a great thing to do. I hope we can do something again."

"How about this," Aang pondered, "Saturday, I could take you skating. If Amy is still sick, then I'll get someone to watch over her. How about that?"

"It sounds perfect," Katara nodded. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Aang waved as she walked out of the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Finally got it done! Thanks for the encouragement you guys! And tell me if I did anything wrong in the story Got a date wrong, spelled something wrong, did ANYTHING wrong. Go ahead! I love creative criticism! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**TADA! Took me long enough, huh? The Dance will be up by the end of today or tomorrow, I already have it half finished. And sorry if this chapter bores you to death with all the Amyness. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Amy got on the bus. It had been a couple days after her stomach flu and she was feeling better. And very, very guilty. She had been mean to Katara. All to have it come back to her in the form of a sickness. She had been worried that Aang would leave her, but soon found out he wasn't going to. Katara's birthday was coming up soon and Amy knew she could make it up to Katara then. In the meantime, she needed to think of a present for the poor, harassed girl that was dating her brother.

Then, it hit her. She had sent that boy to go after Katara to flirt with her and break up the couple. Now that was another thing that didn't work.

Amy was now on the bus headed to the Art Studio to work on some stuff. She was a very talented artist according to Katara, but at the time of her saying so, Amy had ignored her and continued on with her sketch of a person. Even now Amy just believed that it was bogus.

The bus stopped at the local studio, letting a bunch of people, including Amy, off. As the 13-year-old jumped off the last step of the bus, she ran to the studio, seeing as there was a big line and many people there.

Once inside, there were many people doing different things. They were all separated by age group. Amy huffed at that and went to register for the Art Class that the studio was having that day.

"May I help you?" asked the lady at the desk. She wore a tight pink top that hugged her body and only went to about the end of her rib cage. She also wore tight skinny jeans that looked as if they would rip if she bent over. But the girl was bubbly all the same. Her eyes were a greyish brown color, her hair milk chocolate that was died pint at the ends. Her hair, at the moment, was pulled into a pony-tail and then braided, her bangs hanging in her face.

"Ah, yes," Amy answered. "I'm here to register for the Beginners Art Class for 12 and up."

"Oh yes!" the girl practically jumped when she heard Amy say that. As the girl bent down, which Amy thought could never have happened in _those _jeans, she saw a name tag with the words_ TY LEE _painted in red – or was it pinkish red? – in the middle. The 'Ty Lee' girl popped back up, startling Amy as she set an application form on the counter. "Here you are. Just fill in the lines and give it back."

Ty Lee handed Amy a pen – of course the pen _had _to be feathery and pink – to sign the paper with. Amy stared at the girl questionably before taking the pen warily and signed her name. She handed Ty Lee back the paper and pen just as cautiously as she took them.

"And where do you suppose the Beginners Art Classroom is?" Amy inquired.

Ty Lee jumped in surprise, placing her hand delicately on her mouth, her expression turning a little sad, almost like she was going to cry.

"Oh my," Ty Lee whispered, "I forgot to tell you! I'm so, so sorry!"

"That's ok," Amy said slowly. "Can you tell me where it is now?"

"Certainly," Ty Lee chirped. "Just go down the hall and to the right, you can't miss it."

Amy nodded, turning from the over bubbly girl and running away to the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang sat at the table at the local Coffee Shop and sipped some tea. He was waiting for Katara to come so he could tell her something. Lately, the girl had stayed away from Amy for reasons Aang didn't know. Maybe there was something going on between the two. But that was impossible, they had been nice around each other ever since they met, so Aang didn't see what the problem was.

The bell to the coffee shop rand out, making Aang jump a bit as Katara entered with none other than Jet. He looked like he was begging her or something and Katara was turning him down. Aang tuned in on the situation.

"No, Jet," Katara said harshly as she made her way over to the counter to order something.

"But, Katara," Jet pleaded almost in a whimper, "I've changed, I really have! I swear I'm better than I was before!"

"You are just like every other movie star I know!" Katara hissed, turning around to face her ex. "You only like me for my looks. God, Jet. If I've had a dollar for every time I heard someone like you say something like that, I would be so rich, I wouldn't know what to do with all of my money!"

"But Kata-" Jet began but was cut off.

"No, Jet," Katara seethed. "Again, I'm not just going to break off my relationship with Aang just to get back together with you. Good day."

Jet just scowled and turned away. Aang was about to get up to go to Katara when another person came up behind her and tapped her on the arm making Katara turn around. Her face brightened as she saw who it was.

"Haru!" Katara exclaimed as she hugged the brown haired guy with one arm. "It's so good to see you again! How's it going with Ty Lee?"

The guy frowned. Aang just sat there wondering who this guy was. He was about Aang's height with long brown hair and green eyes.

"I broke up with her some time ago," he answered.

"Oh," Katara sighed. "So sorry to hear."

That was when Katara spotted Aang. She smiled and waved to him, making Haru turn around and glare at Aang.

"Haru," Katara said as Aang walked up to her and slipped a hand around her waist, "meet my boyfriend, Aang. Aang, meet my old college friend Haru."

The two boys shook hands.

"Why don't we go and sit down at the table," Aang suggested as he led the two old friends to a table.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amy sighed as she sketched a picture of Katara in her sketch book. The class was downright boring and the boys in the class couldn't get any more stupid.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh." One was even singing with a group of buddies right now over in the corner. "BREAKOUT!"

The other boys laughed at their friend's mistake.

"You mean 'Freak out," one chided as he laughed.

"Proactive," another chuckled as they all burst out into laughter. Oh, how Amy couldn't wait to get away from this place and the gloomy teachers. She just hoped Katara and Aang were having a better time than she was.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-Waits for all the people to start yelling at me because I didn't update in so long- **

**Again, sorry to all of my readers! I was just so busy and I didn't have any inspiration whatsoever! SO SO SO SORRY!**


	11. AN

_**NOTE! PLEASE READ! **_

I'm sorry people, but I have no intention of finishing this. If anyone wants to pick up the story and start from where I have left off, I will read it with you and give you the rest of what I had intended to write. You may make changes and beta the first chapters.

**PLEASE PICK THIS UP BY SEPTEMBER SEVENTH OR I WILL CLOSE THIS DOWN! **

I'm sorry for doing this, and I'm sorry for not updating, but maybe if I get back into Avatar, I will pick it back up.

Thanks for the support all this time!

~HV Twitchy


End file.
